Microverwatch
by LadyVrammoryn
Summary: Reto de treinta y un microrrelatos de Overwatch (uno por cada día de enero). Parte del encanto de los microrrelatos consiste en que el lector reflexione sobre su contenido, así que os propongo imaginar qué sucede antes/entre medias/después de cada escena planteada. Ponedlo en los comentarios si os apetece, ¡o cread historias en base a ello! Contenido de todo tipo, incluyendo 18.
1. 1 Venus atrapamoscas

Los audios de estos relatos están disponibles en mi canal de youtube. Enlace en mi perfil.

* * *

En aquella ocasión, la reunión benéfica de la alta sociedad francesa tuvo lugar en Luisiana… para estrechar lazos con los nuevos ricos de América, decían. Amélie, que a sus diecinueve años poseía un carácter volátil, se hastió pronto. Escapó al exterior de la mansión para contemplar lo único bello que encontraba en aquella orilla del océano: las flores autóctonas. Se inclinó sobre las magnolias para inhalar su perfume y una mano se cerró en torno a su mandíbula.

Retrocedió ahogando un grito.

—¿Libando flores, abejita?

—Elizabeth, tus padres te están buscando.

—Y no son los únicos.

—_Sacrebleu_… ¿La policía? ¿¡Son ciertos los rumores!?

—Me refería a ti: te has alejado de la multitud, ¿vienes a aceptar la oferta que puse sobre la mesa el año pasado, abejita? —Extendió su mano, dejando a la vista el tatuaje de la muñeca—. El crimen organizado puede ofrecerte las rosas más exquisitas… si es que estás dispuesta a sorber su jugo.

—N-nunca aceptaré, Elizabeth. No q-quiero ser una delincuente.

Ashe agarró violentamente el brazo de su interlocutora.

—Entonces vigila tu espalda el resto de la noche, insecto. Las magnolias son bonitas, pero en el sur tenemos plantas carnívoras.


	2. 2 Oro

Agarró su arma y se apoyó el cañón sobre un hombro.

No tenía puesto el seguro.

Avanzó.

Nadie superaba su poder. Nadie había mostrado más coraje que ella al enfrentarse al mismísimo apocalipsis que asolaba su hogar para desterrarlo… tras desvalijarlo. Sí… había que ser fuerte, había que ser despiadada y astuta para imponer cierto «orden» que gobernar en medio del caos.

Se detuvo frente a su sala del tesoro. Se apartó la punta de la trenza, limpió una mota de polvo imaginaria de los pinchos que decoraban sus hombreras metálicas y lanzó una patada. Derribó la puerta y encañonó a Junkrat (¿qué otro iba a ser tan idiota como para intentar robarla?).

—Largo de aquí, rata despreciable. No vuelvas a husmear entre mi oro.

—¡Majestaaaaaaaad! —comenzó a excusarse él con zalamería. Harta, la reina hincó su bota en el pecho de Jamison y derribó sus casi dos metros en cuestión de segundos. Descargó su peso sobre él—. ¡Aggh! ¡Las monedas están heladas!

—No eres más que piel, huesos y una joroba asquerosa. Lárgate de Junkertown, y no te atrevas a volver… a menos que estés dispuesto a contarme lo de tu tesoro.


	3. 3 ¿Honor?

Una luz intensa, como de fuego… una ¿hoguera? sin origen.

¡El dolor! El deje a hierro y vísceras de la sangre; el sabor de la tierra embarrada contra la que descansaba su cara.

Una confusa sucesión de actos o palabras.

—… _ecio_.

—¿Estoy… v-vivo?

—¡Reinhardt! ¡Ohh! ¡Has salido del coma! —Ana lo abrazó con delicadeza. Ella no olía a metal ni a muerte, sino a… hospital.

Y él se sintió bien. Tenía fuerzas para luchar.

—¿Qué ha…? —Se interrumpió al revivir mentalmente el fatídico golpe que había hendido su armadura crusader y traspasado sus órganos unos días atrás. Recordó que antes de cerrar los ojos y sucumbir al dolor había pensado en Ana: ¿quién la protegería si él caía…? ¿¡Por qué nunca le había dicho lo que sentía!? Después brotaron las llamas. _El fuego._ Y entonces… ¿qué? Su mente estaba bloqueada.

—¡Reinhardt, creí que _morirías!_

Esas palabras hicieron emerger un terrible recuerdo en la mente del alemán: «los héroes nunca mueren… por un módico pr_ecio»._


	4. 4 Actitud

«Quiero que las negociaciones sirvan para algo», se dijo. Suspiró. Estaba cansado, llevaba luchando lo que parecía una eternidad, y después de la reunión tenía un concierto.

Le abrieron las frías puertas acristaladas de Vishkar.

—Bienvenido, señor Correia _hijo_ —saludó una mujer hindú. Llevaba su oscura melena recogida en un moño y la expresión en su rostro era dura; tanta severidad le causó una mala impresión a Lúcio—. Soy Satya Vaswani. Siéntese. —Sostuvo un disco acolchado; unas líneas de luz sólida se extendieron hasta habilitarlo como taburete. El brasileño lo contempló perplejo—. No se preocupe, la higiene de la tapicería es óptima.

—En la higiene pensaba yo… —murmuró él, sentándose.

—Seré clara y directa —prosiguió ella, erguida con solemnidad—: su padre fue un valioso miembro de nuestra plantilla. Usted también puede serlo. Corrija la actitud de sus seguidores y será recompensado.

* * *

«Quería de verdad que las negociaciones sirviesen de algo», pensó mientras abría la ventana. «Pero ¿cómo iba a razonar con esa Satya? "Corrija la actitud de sus seguidores"… Aggh». Sacó un pie, después el otro y se deslizó de vuelta a casa cargando con la tecnología sónica de su padre.


	5. 5 Apagando

Parecía impensable que un asunto que normalmente habría quedado en manos de la policía hubiese trascendido hasta el mismísimo ejército estadounidense, pero los federales de Los Ángeles habían descubierto que Los Muertos encubrían un turbio asunto de tráfico de información relacionado con el programa de mejora de soldados.

El comandante Reyes estaba al mando, pero aquella noche ya había hecho bastante. Abandonó el PC desde el que monitoreaba la operación, se tumbó en la cama y recibió un beso en el pecho. Su compañera había surgido a la par que la operación: se trataba de una belleza latina cuyo afilado sentido del humor enardecía a Gabriel hasta un límite que nunca antes había conocido. La muchacha descendió cubriéndole el torso y luego el vientre con unos besos insinuantes. Cuando llegó al pantalón se incorporó para evaluar la expresión en su rostro.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, nena.

Ella desvió la mirada y localizó el PC todavía encendido de su interlocutor.

—Dime algo que yo no sepa, Gabe —replicó. Bajó de la cama—. Voy a por… algo… porque, hm…, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Uhhh, adelante.

—_Ahorita regreso._


	6. 6 Heredero

—Comencemos.

—Sí…

Hanzo desabrochó con dedos lentos el nudo de su corbata.

—Tranquilo.

—Estoy en calma.

—Te tiemblan las manos.

Notando que el rubor quería asomar en sus pómulos altos y huesudos, el japonés apartó la vista y siguió retirando sus prendas. Desabrochó el chaleco, los botones de la camisa y pronto tuvo el torso descubierto.

—Ponte cómodo, por favor.

—Sí…

Notó un cosquilleo al ser tocado. Su piel se erizó restándole magnificencia a sus hinchados músculos. Su acompañante comenzó; le arrancó algunos gruñidos. Hanzo tensó la mandíbula para contenerlos.

—¿Bien?

—Claro… —jadeó.

—¿Has escuchado ese sonido de succión? —El primogénito Shimada, enhiesto, asintió—. Lo llaman _shakki._ Relájate… esta no es la primera vez, ¿o sí?

—Sí que lo es… y no quisiera…

—Tranquilízate. Me he encargado de los hombres de tu clan desde hace décadas y conozco vuestros cuerpos. Esto es un ritual entre tú y yo: entrégate, es todo lo que debes hacer.

—Lo sé.

La ceremonia del tatuaje _tebori_ prosiguió y Hanzo demostró que podía soportar el dolor tal y como correspondía a un nuevo miembro de la yakuza.


	7. 7 Sujeto de pruebas

—Moira…

—¿Sí, Ana?

—No c-creo que pueda ayudarte…

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, capitana. —Moira apretó ligeramente las dos muñecas de la egipcia, que permanecía con los brazos en alto y la espalda pegada a la pared de su laboratorio.

La genetista le había levantado el jersey por encima de los pechos.

—P-pero no sé c-cómo describir lo que siento…

—Oh, entonces permite que me encargue yo de buscar las palabras. —Hizo que el diminuto orbe dorado se deslizase por el dorso de su mano y regresase a la punta de su meñique, invirtiendo posiciones con el de color morado. Lo presionó suavemente para que afectase al pezón expuesto de la joven capitana—. ¿Una sensación reconfortante, cálida? ¿Estimulante?

—Sí…

—¿Una caricia?

—No… es más bien…

—¿Un lengüetazo húmedo?

Ana tragó saliva. La boca de Moira rozaba su oído.

—Un lengüetazo húmedo —corroboró en un jadeo.

La irlandesa presionó suavemente el orbe que giraba en su dedo pulgar.

—Ahora este: ¿duele?

—No… ¡Pero es rudo…!

—¿Como un mordisco?

—Sí…

—¿Como un pellizco exquisito que contrasta con… esto? —Invirtió de nuevo la posición de los orbes.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh…! ¡Sí, sí!


	8. 8 Tempus fugit

El fuerte olor químico del espray llegaba a sus fosas nasales atenuado por la máscara protectora. Se acercó la muñeca a la cara para consultar la hora: tenía cuatro minutos de margen.

Fue a retomar su grafiti (una frase que le gustaba mucho), pero un ruido la interrumpió. Giró la cabeza y vio que alguien se acercaba a la carrera, trastabillando mientras las bolas de sus botes de espray rebotaban ruidosamente. Se le cayó uno de ellos al tiempo que las luces azules y rojas de un coche patrulla iluminaban el túnel.

Lena se compadeció de su torpeza.

—¡Por aquí! —indicó. La figura obedeció. Se dirigieron hacia un pequeño callejón por donde no podía circular ningún coche. Recorrieron las calles más estrechas y los callejones más recónditos de Londres para escapar de la policía.

La persecución se prolongó hasta el amanecer, entonces lograron ponerse a salvo.

Estaban frente a unas vías de tren.

—_Tempus fugit, _¿eh? —resolló la nueva amistad de Lena.

—¡Sí! Te han pillado haciendo grafitis, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí. Gracias por ayudarme, eh…

—Lena. Lena Oxton, aspirante a piloto.

—Encantada, Lena. Yo soy Emily.


	9. 9 Tatuajes

—Eh, somos los que más han apostado, ¿qué es eso de que no podemos recuperar ni una sola moneda, gafitas?

—Son las normas del casino… —se disculpó Mei.

—Las normas del casino, bah. ¡Tu suerte es sospechosa, gordo!

—He perdido las mismas manos que tú —replicó Mako.

—Vale, escuchad —intervino Aleksandra—. Yo también quiero seguir apostando y también me he quedado sin dinero… la doctora tiene una buena racha. —Sonrió a la china y le palmeó cariñosamente el brazo—. Creo que podríamos apostar algo diferente.

—Ay… Se me va a quedar un moratón…

—¡Algo diferente! —Jamison se frotó las manos con una mueca maliciosa—. ¡Nos jugaremos algo humillante, algo doloroso!

—¿Tatuajes? —preguntó la rusa (su idea inicial).

—Ah… sí, será más fácil encontrar a un tatuador que hormigas carnívoras, sí.

—¿… Perdón? —se horrorizó Mei.

—Me tatuaré el antebrazo si pierdo la próxima mano.

—Yo algo con estilo… ¡Una calavera! ¡Y él algo en la tripa! Tiene espacio de sobra porque la tiene muy gorda… Y la tripa también. —Jamison se echó a reír.

Fue el único.

—Entonces si pierdo… me tatuaré un _taijitu_ en la nuca —concluyó Mei.


	10. 10 Humillación

Helix Security había detenido a una peligrosa criminal gracias a Fareeha Amari, a quien le correspondía (muy a su pesar) participar en el interrogatorio. Se adentró en la prisión de máxima seguridad en compañía de una vigilante armada. Llegó hasta la celda de la prisionera y sus oscuros ojos dieron con el cabello revuelto y el maquillaje corrido de Ashe.

… que se echó a reír con un toque demencial.

Fueron escoltadas hasta la sala de interrogatorios. Una vez allí, la vigilante apagó las cámaras y se fue. Se escuchó cómo cerraba la puerta desde fuera. Fareeha tragó saliva: ¿por qué había hecho eso? ¿¡Esperaban que fuese violenta contra una mujer indefensa!?

Carraspeó. Debía comenzar.

—Ayer, durante las operaciones que…

—Ahórrate eso. —Ashe clavó una mirada torva en la egipcia—. Mañana estaré fuera. Lo que tú hagas hoy no cambiará nada.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿Es que no sabes lo rica que soy?

—Me es indiferente. Tienes mucho que explicar y…

—Cállate. Esto no va a ser así: me has detenido, me has humillado —masticó las palabras—. Y vas a pagar por ello. ¿Para qué crees que le he ordenado que apague las cámaras?


End file.
